devilbeaterxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cielo de la Asad
"STOP! D:" -Cielo, halting the team after defeated in Act 6 Cielo de la Asad is a playable character in Devil Beater, and the leader of Team Dimensonia. He is based off the user Godlysinha. Description Cielo is an adolescent male with spiky brown hair that has been dyed light blue on the lower parts. He wears a white suit, indicating that he is the leader of Team Dimensionia. He holds two artifacts, his Bloxy Cola and the King's Mask. Legend says he can't finish a game. Moveset Moves (Enemy) First fought in Act 6 during a sparring match, he does not have the Phantom Mask. * Does an AoE jump * Uses Chain Start and Sky High During his second battle, he is fought in Act 49 with the Phantom Mask. His attacks are very similar to Ineur's back in the subway. * Shoots Chain Start and then uses Sky High immediately after * Does AoE jumps except it has more frequency * Does a small AoE burst attack Upgrades Personality Cielo feels that as the leader of Team Dimensionia, people should always listen to his orders. He often complains about people doing things against his will. He maintains a formal attitude otherwise. Out of everyone in the team, Cielo is possibly the most dense person in realizing when a situation is serious or not. The main example is during the time disruption with the D-Force, still continuously acting the same even after seeing the large change in Kidd's personality. Relations Reggie Pereskia In the tutorial, Reggie states that sums of money are frequently paid to him by Cielo. Reggie states this as "profiting off of Cielo's bad luck," implying that they do bets with each other. Drakon Kyrane Drakon and Cielo hold a type of master-and-loyal servant relationship. Drakon holds great respect for Cielo as he is the leader of Team Dimensiona. Uccide de la Leone Uccide is Cielo's archnemesis. Cielo has a grudge on Uccide so much that he was willing to label Uccide and his team liars despite not having very much of a correlation between them and D-Force's attack on the Alliance. Ineur Ineur is Cielo's father, who usually says his name most likely out of respect but says Dad whenever they talk face to face. Although he questions Ineur a great deal for his actions and people that he works with, but always believes his reasoning like in Act 34 where he questions Zam by saying "What do YOU know about my father?" and in act 48 he asks Ineur: "So why did you hire a whole mafia team to fight me?" where Ineur just replies with everything he has done was a test. He also looks up to Ineur as a mentor of sorts since he mastered his mask, while Cielo, even after fighting so many people was still a novice at using the mask properly. The main example is where after the battle in act 48 he asks Ineur to train him on using the mask properly. Trivia *Like all of the names used for the rest of the Alliance, Cielo's current name is a fake. However, he is the only one with pointers to his real name. His father, Ineur's last name is "Sinha," so it is very likely that Sinha is a part of Cielo's real name. *Cielo's codename is Spanish for "Sky of the Lion." *Even though he wears the King's Mask, his second form is said to have the Phantom Mask for whatever reason. Category:Male Characters Category:Purchasable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Users of Aether Category:Team Dimensionia Members